Strange And Beautiful
by swethcohen
Summary: What Happens When Summer Roberts Heart Thaws? Summer begins to see Seth In a whole new light. SS RM PLEASE REVIEW, Suggestions welcomed.
1. Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer:** I sadly have nothing to do with the oc.  
  
_Strange And Beautiful; CHAPTER ONE._  
  
Since as long as Seth Cohen could remember, Summer Roberts had been the object of his unwavering love, he saw something everybody else couldn't. To everybody at Harbor, Summer was the ultimate party girl, and the center of the in-crowd. What happens when the popular girl falls for the exact person, she thought she didn't want to be?  
  
Since Mexico Summer has had a bit of a change of heart. When she really thought about it Seth wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. He really was sweet to offer her a ride to Tijuana, and help her out with Marissa after she overdosed on her stepmother's painkillers. Even after the way she had treated him over the course of, well maybe his existence. But tonight she vowed to change, to change the way she treated him, and after tonight nothing would ever be the same...  
  
**_I've been watching your world from afar,  
  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
  
I'll see.  
  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
  
You turn every head but you don't see me.  
  
I'll put a spell on you,  
  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
  
And when I wake you,  
  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
  
And you'll realise that you love me..too  
_**  
Another Friday night, another party fueled by underage drinking and unprotected sex at Holly's beach house. As much as Seth had always despised these parties, he had come to enjoy them partly cause summer was always there, and well basically just cause summer was always there. Plus it didn't hurt to have Ryan around, but what good was he when Marissa was permanently attached to his lips. As of they would both die of asphyxiation if they were apart for only a moment. So Seth looked around and spotted Summer out on the deck with holly that was at the moment preoccupied, yelling about the latest guy from the water polo team that had slept with her, and left her. Summer, needing a savior, looks over at Seth who was standing in the doorway and motions for him to come over.  
  
"Hey Summer"  
  
"Um.. Hey Cohen, how's it going?"  
  
"You know. Same old, dodging water polo players, enjoying the scenery, beer can montage... very classy"  
  
"You're so strange Cohen"  
  
"Yeah but you love me for it" Seth remarked as Summer took a sip of her pina colada.  
  
Finally a half hour later, Ryan emerges from Marissa to find that Seth was gone. "I should go find Seth," he says as he gets up and walks out to the deck where him and his dream girl were actually engaging in a conversation.  
  
Ryan walks up to him pats him on the back "hey man, what's going on?"  
  
"Not much Ryan, just talking to Summer as you can see, which by the way I would like to get back to"  
  
"Me and Marissa were thinking about heading back home, and if you want a ride home, you should come with us"  
  
"Would you mind if I came too?" Summer asks "This party is kind of lame, besides I don't feel like being molested by a group of drunk water polo players"  
  
Immediately following Summers question Seth is already ushering summer to the Range Rover. Rambling on about some stupid video game about pirates or ninjas or whatever. Summer just smiles politely and hopes that in private maybe Seth Cohen wasn't what he seemed. Because deep down, she knew something was there. Something new.  
  
Ryan pulls into the Cohen's driveway at about 1130 pm, upon arrival Ryan and Marissa disappear into the darkness, obviously in a rush to get to the privacy of his poolhouse, Which left Seth standing there with Summer not knowing what to do next.  
  
So after a few moments of uncertainty that seemed to last hours, Seth invited her into the house, and walked into the living room plopped himself down on the couch and motioned for summer to do the same. And as she sat down he picked up the controller to his playstation2. "Ew" summer exclaimed, as she thought in her head.. "Maybe he is exactly how he seems." Seth sensing this, turned off the TV, and stands up, offering her the grand tour of the Cohen household, starting with the pool, then up the stairs. Seth pauses as he points to the door that hid his oasis. The one place that laid unspoiled by the self-proclaimed royalty of Newport Beach.  
  
Summer smiled as she noticed his hesitation to allow her entry to his room, as she walked in she noticed all the posters on his purple walls. There were posters from Woodstock, The sex pistols, Death cab for cutie, and Rooney. As she looked around his room she felt a little unease at the sight of his room. His room was nothing like any of her friend's rooms, which were usually plastered with posters of the newest fad, and closets full of the hippest clothing. In this room there was really only one thing that summer felt familiarity with. And that was his bed, shed never been in his room, and certainly not in his bed. Seth sits down on the bed beside her.  
  
"What do you think summer?"  
  
"Its interesting Cohen, though I have to say I expected more comic books and space wars figures"  
  
"You mean star wars?"  
  
"Yeah whatever, so you didn't just being me up to show me your wonderful collection of vintage punk posters. What did you bring me up here for?"  
  
"Actually you brought yourself over, I merely helped you along your way and here we are now sitting on my bed talking about why you're here so...why don't you tell me why we're here?"  
  
"Cohen, I.. I don...t" Summer stammered before she could say anything further her eyes met with his, and for one perfect moment they looked into each other's eyes, and understood each other. And in this moment, nothing would be wrong, for in Seth's mind, this is what he was here for. Summer smiles as she leans in towards Seth and gives him a light kiss on the lips, without a seconds hesitation, he shifts his weight, and returns summers kiss, with a little more passion and a little more longing.  
  
After what seemed to be a few moments to Seth, summer pulled back, glances at the clock, 1:38 "Oh shit Cohen, I was supposed to be home at 1 o'clock" And with that Summer rushed out of the room, leaving Seth to ponder the events that just took place.  
  
"I couldn't have been dreaming, could I?" He says out loud to no one in particular, as he turns over in his bed and falls sound asleep.  
  
**_Saturday Morning  
_****__**

**_And who's gonna play with me?  
_**

**_Six in the morning, baby  
_**

**_I got a long, long day ahead of me_**

**_The parents are sleeping soundly_**

The neighbors are dead as wood

I'm getting up and coming over

We gotta rock the neighborhood

Nothing's ever gonna happen 'round here

If we don't make it happen

Sleep away the day if you want to

But I got something that I gotta do

It's Saturday Morning

And this ain't the place for me

I'm giving you warning, baby

We got a whole big, fat, world to see

Nothing's ever gonna happen 'round here

If we don't make it happen

Sleep away the day if you want to

But I got something that I gotta do

It's Saturday Morning 

And who's gonna play with me?

Six in the morning, baby

I got a long, long day ahead of me..  
  
Seth wakes up Saturday morning alone yet again, but comforted by his recollection of the previous nights events, "Summer Roberts was here, she was here...in my bed." And at that thought he throws a shirt on and rushes down to breakfast where he finds Ryan sitting enjoying his bowl of cereal.  
  
"So what happened to you last night Ryan? You left me alone with summer!?" he mockingly says, and Ryan a little taken back by that comment nonchalantly answers, "I had other things on my mind"  
  
"Yeah and you had other things on your lips as well, and by the way...I would like to introduce you to my friend sarcasm"  
  
"So what happened with you two, around 1230 Marissa and I came inside to see if shed killed you yet, and we couldn't find you, so we came to the conclusion she invited herself into your room"  
  
"Actually Ryan I invited HER into my room"  
  
"Oh... so how did that go? Or dare I ask?"  
  
"Ask away my brother, actually it went quite well, and by quite well I mean fantastic. I kissed a girl. Summer to be more specific."  
  
Ryan, obviously taken aback by Seth and his version of what happened last night, pats him on the back, "welcome to the darkside" he laughs, as he goes back to eating his now soggy cheerios.  
  
"So Ryan I Was thinking maybe we could go down to the beach today, it is a beautiful day, have lunch at the crab shack, and maybe we're if we're lucky we'll see Summer and Marissa!"  
  
"Actually...Marissa and I had plans already...never mind I'll call her, this calls for some Seth/Ryan time."  
  
"Wicked"


	2. Im Shakin'

**Disclaimer:** I sadly have nothing to do with the oc.

_Strange And Beautiful; CHAPTER TWO._

Finally after more convincing arguments as to why Seth/Ryan time was more important than Ryan/Marissa time, Ryan calls up Marissa.  
  
"Hey babe, hows it going?"  
  
"Not too shabby you? Whats the plan for today anyways?"  
  
"Actually I have to postpone our plans, till tomorrow cause if I don't Seth will have a stroke"  
  
"OK GOOD!"  
  
" Huh? What do you mean good?"  
  
"Oh Summer just called me awhile ago and asked if I could come shopping, cause she has big news apparently"   
  
"Oh that's what seth said.. well minus the shopping thing.. call you when Im back?"  
  
"Ok Deal"  
  
So Seth and Ryan get into the Cohens Range Rover and Seth steers towards the beach when ryan decides he has a better idea." Lets go down to a place I know a little better, take this exit." So about twenty minutes and several headaches later they pull up to this small diner. "You chose this place over the crab shack? My parents were right you do have problems"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing nevermind"  
  
"Okay so whats good here?" seth asks Ryan, "nothing" he replies, "well why did we come here if the food pardon my French… sucks?" "I wanted to visit an old friend.. here she is now"  
  
"Ryan Atwood is that you..?" Teresa says, as her eyes seemingly start to water. " Oh my god, I cant believe its you where the hell have you been?" she demands.  
  
"Ive been away, In case you didn't notice my house being empty and me having no mom, would have been hard to stay don't you think?"  
  
Seth seeing this is a very complicated manner and that it was none of his business decides to interject " By the way Im Seth Cohen and Im a sagitarius" Ryan shifts his focus from Teresa just long enough to give seth a look that Seth took as his cue to exit, "Im just going to go over here now.." seth says quietly as he walks out and sits in the Range Rover to puts on the Rooney CD and settles in to wait for Ryan to sort out whatever was going on.  
  
**I've forgotten what it feels like to feel normal   
  
To be normal   
  
I've forgotten what food tastes like The way it tastes right   
  
The taste buds taste right  
  
I wake up in so much spit and sweat, it is not normal   
  
What is normal? I go to bed When I wake up After cleaning all All the spit and sweat   
  
I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin' I'm sha sha shakin, I'm shakin' now   
  
I tossed and turned all night 'cause I was looking for an ending   
  
This was so because I watched all day The neverending story with atrayu   
  
The next day came but not a beam of light Because the blinds were shut   
  
Sha sha sha shut so tight   
  
I fell out of bed laced with spit and sweat   
  
It made me very cold It made me very cold   
  
I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin' I'm sha sha shakin, I'm shakin' now  
  
I'm supposed to feel better This nightmare supposed to end  
  
I'm holding on   
**  
So about 3 songs or about fifteen minutes later Ryan walks out of the diner and gets in the SUV without a word until the freeway, and Seth couldent stand it any longer.   
  
"Dude..What the hell was that?"   
  
"Well me and her were kind of a thing before I left for Newport and I didn't have time to say goodbye, and now things with me and Marissa starting to get serious I had to finish things with Teresa."  
  
"Wow I never figured you for a ladies man, or to be so sensitive to other peoples feelings, so its true you do learn something everyday" "All Im saying is its very minty of you.."   
  
"Seth, you cannot tell anybody about what happened, especially Marissa if she found out..I Dont know what I would .." Ryan quickly remarks knowing full well that if he let Seth go on, he might never stop him.  
  
"Dude don't even worry about it its in the vault, besides we're brothers right? And brothers do things for each other"  
  
"Well good, how bout we head to the crab shack, Im hungry, and if we're lucky we'll see Marissa and Summer at the beach"  
  
"Sounds like a plan Stan.. err Ryan, whatever your name is, to crab shack we go"  
  
So seth steers onto the freeway and heads for newport, but back in newport at South Plaza Mall, Summer and Marissa are having their own conversation of sorts. Mainly Summer trying to explain the events of the previous night.  
  
"well after you and Ryan rendezvouz' to the pool house the second we got out of the Range Rover, Seth and I walked inside and he proceded to play some stupid game about pirates and.."  
  
"You mean ninjas? Ryan and I always play that game its so st.."  
  
"**HELLO, COOP!** this is my story.. **ANYWAYS**, he obviously noticed the look on my face when he turned it on,so he got up and gave me the grand tour of casa de cohen.. starting with the pool, back to the living room.. up the stairs..and the tour ended in his room"  
  
**"OMG SUM YOU HAD SEX WITH SETH COHEN?!!"**

Im Shaking - Rooney


	3. A Plastic Horse?

****

**Disclaimer:** I sadly have nothing to do with the oc.  
  
_Strange And Beautiful; CHAPTER THREE._

"MARISSA! IF ANYONE HEARD THAT I WILL KILL YOU AND DONT THINK I WONT JUST CAUSE YOURE MY BEST FRIEND" Summer practically screams out in the middle of the store.

" I know I know.. Rage Blackouts, But what actually happened?" she says with a tinge of fright, and apologeticness.  
  
"Okay, so we walked upstairs into his room, and I sat on his bed, and he sat next to me, so we were talking"  
  
"Talking summer?" Marissa asks with a skeptical tone in her voice  
  
"Yes talking, well more like he was rambling on, but in a cute way..is that possible? and then all of a sudden he kissed me"  
  
"HE kissed YOU.. Thats like a first, i thought you enjoyed being the sexually aggressive one?"  
  
"Okay So I kissed him, and right after I kissed him he stood up, walked over to his record player, turned it on and asked me dance with him, and we just danced for what seemed to be seconds.. which turned into an hour, until finally he looked down straight into my eyes and said _"you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known and I have waited for this my entire life"_ and then kissed me.. I nearly died"  
  
"AWW Summer..that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard..I wish Ryan would so something like that for me."  
  
"Well It was romantic.. until we moved to his bed and started making out.. and then I rolled over and something was jabbing into my back and I reached behind my back and there was a plastic horse on his bed under the covers"  
  
"A plastic horse.. are you sure?"  
  
"Im sure Im sure, and do you know what he said? "Dont worry about him,its just captain oats" and then started kissing me again!"  
  
"Thats well.. I dont know what to say Sum..Before that It was something out of A Walk To Remember, Except that you dont have cancer.. you dont wear those horrible sweaters and you don.."  
  
" I get it Coop. But it was still the most Romantic and sweet thing anyone has ever done for me..Why did it have to be Seth Cohen?!"  
  
**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
So kiss me..**  
  
"Marissa you cant tell anyone about this.. I dont need all of Newport turning on me because of one night and a few kisses"  
  
"I wont, you have my word"  
  
"Okay Good, By the way..Coop, are you hungry? Cause Im so hungry I could eat a horse!"  
  
"Thats kinda gross..but yeah Im famished, Lets get something by the beach, then suntan and check out the new lifeguard.. hes gorgeous"  
  
So Marissa and Summer head back to the Valet to pick up Summers Mercedes Convertable and head for the beach when they spot Anna taking her car from the valet, tipping him, and driving away just slowly enough to give Summer an evil look. "What the hell is Tinkerbitches problem?" Summer says nastily after shooting back a death glare "Well..Maybe she overheard us talking in the store.." Marissa suggests.. "OMG SETH..Anna, she would tell seth for sure..I have to find him and talk to him before she does"  
  
So Summer hastily gets in her car and speeds off towards the Cohens house. "SHIT MARISS.. What if shes there now..?" Summer asks, obviously very worried about the situation. So about Ten minutes later Summer gets to Seths house and knocks on the door, and Sandy answers, "Oh Hello Summer and Marissa Lovely day isnt it? The boys arent here they said something about Seth/Ryan time, Personally I dont know why its called Seth/Ryan time, Ryans name comes first alphabetically and so It would just make more sense for his name to come.."   
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Im kind of in a rush.. did they say where they were going ?"   
  
"Seth said something about the beach, and possibly a movie at the IMAX"  
  
"Ok thanks Mr.Cohen" and with that they headed straight for the crab shack.. if they knew Seth and Ryan at all, theyd be there.  
  
"So Ryan, Fountain of knowledge, and glorified ladies man..what am I supposed to do? I dont know if there will ever be a second time for this.. or If summer even remembers what happened"  
  
" I think next time you see summer, You have to tell her exactly how you feel and what you want to do about it, CARPE DIEM!"  
  
" You know when youre not sitting in the poolhouse practicing your brooding or, making out with marissa, im sure you actually have another side to you that only comes out at times like these"  
  
" SETH!! Im so glad I found you" Summer calls, "Really now.." Seth says with a sceptical but optimistic tone turning to face Summer who even when out of breath, and with messed up hair still looked amazingly beautiful " Cohen I think we need to talk.."

Kiss me - Sixpense none the richer


End file.
